Immortal Adventures: Book 1- FOUND
by Desiree Phantom
Summary: Fate decides very little in peoples lives. Decisions are what sets us down a certain path. The Doctors path was chosen when he started off on his adventures, but someone else's decisions could send him off on a completely different road. For example; if there were a second alien in Van Statten's underground museum that only wanted to get away, things could change for the better.
1. The Other Alien

**Yes, I'm back. I apologize for not updating anything for this past *checks date* nine months. There are many excuses, and you probably don't want to hear them, but you need to.**

**I no longer have the inspiration to write Danny Phantom stories. I still love the show, and it will always be special to me because it introduced me to Fanfiction, but I just can't write it anymore. I will finish My Dad's a Hero at some point in the future, but it will be a long time. As for New Family, I hate it. I imagined it going much differently, but when co-writing something you need to choose someone with very similar style, and mine clashes with Casera's to make a big mess that I just want to sweep into the garbage. I am sending everything to her account, so if she wants to finish it, it's up to her. Just look up Casera Phantom.**

**Also. I now have a job and am in my senior year of high school. My job requires me to stay after school until nine pm when I'm scheduled and when I need to work a Saturday I work from eight to about five most of the time. I will NOT have much typing time, so any updates to this story will be few and far between.**

**And that's my rant. I do have a laptop now, so typing will be easier for me. And I think that's it.**

**Story Note: This is a rewrite of all the episodes, starting with Dalek, Season 1. My character is my own creation and will change a lot of the events in the future. This is my first Doctor Who story, and most likely my only one. (It'll be a series, but that's it)**

**I would like to ask that there are no companion hating reviews, because I love all the companions. No hating on Rose, cause she's my favorite, I really like Martha and Amy, and leave Donna alone because you really have no idea how tired I am of my family hating on her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Doctor Who. That privilege goes to BBC and all those other people associated like Steven Moffat. (urg) This is a fan made story with one of my characters thrown into the mix, and I will never give you the permission to use her because I am writing a story with her. You just get a little preview into her life before all my other future fans.**

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Other Alien**

The whooshing, groaning sound of the Tardis filled the dark, underground room as it materialized from thin air.

Rose looked around with interest as she followed the Doctor from the blue ship. "So what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." He glance around in curiosity.

"Where are we?" the blonde human wondered.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And when are we?" Rose looked back at the Timelord.

The man looked at a display case holding some sort of metal snake as he replied, "Two thousand and twelve."

"Gosh, that's so close. So I should be twenty-six." She said, looking fascinated.

The Doctor found the switch and flicked it on, finally allowing them to see their surroundings. "Blimey." Rose breathed. "It's a great big museum."

"An alien museum." The Doctor agreed. "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." He continued, pointing at all the little odds and ends.

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose cried, looking at the large appendage in the glass. "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."

"Oh look at you." The Doctor breathed, looking at the metal face on display. It had empty sockets for eyes with tear drop shapes in the corners, and a small, rectangle mouth. It had a bar coming out of it's "ears" that went up at ninety degree angles to connect over its head in some strange sort of headgear.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit." Then he huffed, "I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help."

The Doctor reached out to touch the display case, but as soon as his fingers brushed against it, an alarm blared and armed guards rushed in from all side, blocking them from the Tardis. Rose nervously whispered to the Doctor, "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A."

The Timelord made a face and couldn't help but think she was right.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

(above the museum)

A voice came over the intercom, saying, _"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One descending. Bad Wolf One descending."_

A helicopter landed on the platform and four armed guards lined the corridor as a pompous looking man and his assistants strode through the doorway. He was short with short, balding black hair, lazy blue eyes, and a large mustache. A young man approached and began talking, looking slightly tense, as his boss was unpredictable. "On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, sir. And the President called to convey his personal best wishes."

The man, known as Henry Van Statten, snorted. "The President is ten points down. I want him replaced."

The assistant nervously said, "I don't think that's very wise, sir."

"Thank you so much for your opinion. You're fired. Get rid of him." Van Statten jerked his head at the guards, and one came to grab the poor man.

"What?" He asked as he was dragged away, eyes wide with horror.

Van Statten began to talk in an absent-minded way. "Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace. Memphis, Minneapolis. Somewhere beginning with M."

A young woman, in her mid twenties and dressed in a neat black dress suit, quickly came and took the assistant's place. "So," Van Statten began without blinking at the change. "the next President. What do you think? Republican or Democrat?"

"Democrat, sir."

"For what reason?"

"They're just so funny, sir?" She asked nervously.

Van Statten stopped and looked her up and down. "What is your name?"

"Goddard, sir. Diana Goddard."

The man nodded. "I like you, Diana Goddard. So, where's the English kid?"

On cue, another young man came running up. "Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artifacts at auction, Mister Van Statten."

He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Bring 'em on, let me see 'em." The man replied.

Goddard interrupted. "Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent. We arrested two intruders fifty-three floors down. We don't know how they got in."

"I'll tell you how they got in. In-tru-da window."

The group looked at each other. Van Statten glared. "In-tru-da window. That was funny!"

The people around him obediently began to laugh.

With a wave Van Statten said, "Bring 'em in. Let's see 'em. And tell Simmons I want to visit my little pet. Get to it!" He walked through a door, leaving Goddard to step aside and use her headset.

"Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?" she asked.

Deep underground a man wearing a protective suit and holding a chainsaw to a screaming entity replied, "Not exactly talking, no."

"Then what's it doing?" Goddard asked.

"Screaming. Is that any good?"

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

The young British man was showing his boss his latest purchases when Goddard led the Doctor and Rose in, followed closely by several guards. "And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it."

"What does it do?" Van Statten asked as he held the small piece of metal in his hands.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."

The Doctor sighed and said, "I really wouldn't hold it like that."

"Shut it." Goddard snapped.

The Doctor, not being one to listen, continued. "Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" The young man asked nervously.

"No, it just looks silly." The Timelord replied with a smile. He reached for the item, but stopped when firing bolts clicked all around him. Van Statton waved them off and handed over the curved, palm sized object.

The Doctor smiled. "You just need to be" with a stroke of his fingers it played a soft note. "Delicate." He played several more different notes.

"It's a musical instrument." Van Statten said with a look of curiosity.

"And it's a long way from home." The Doctor said, grinning at the instrument.

Van Statten reached forward and he demanded, "Here, let me."

With a frown, the Doctor handed the piece over. The collectors touch was much harsher and made some screeching noises emit from the device.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

After a moment Van Statten got the hang of it and a sweet note filled the room. "Very good. Quite the expert." the Doctor congratulated.

"As are you." The collector replied, before casually tossing the precious instrument away where it hit the floor with a clang.

The Doctors eyes followed the objects path and his gazed hardened at the obvious show of disrespect.

Van Statten looked at them critically. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" The Timelord put his hands behind his back in feigned nonchalance.

Van Statten snorted. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor said with is big, ear to ear smile.

"The question is," the collector said, observing them closely. "how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she." Rose retorted, giving the man a disbelieving look.

Van Statten laughed. "She's English too!" He exclaimed. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." The young man said, looking extremely uncomfortable with his introduction.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows and folded arms.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." the young man clarified.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." Rose snorted

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said in a bored tone.

The Doctor pressed his lips together before interrupting. "So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." his tone held slight contempt for the smug man.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten challenged.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." The Doctor said.

"The cage contains my most difficult living specimen."

"And what's that? How many living specimen do you have?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me." The Doctor demanded.

"You want to see it?" Van Statten smirked.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said, shaking her head at them.

Van Statten spared her a short glance. "Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name," the man stared at the alien. "come and see my pets."

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

"We've tried everything." Van Statten said as they walked toward a heavily protected door after exiting the elevator. "The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside."

"Inside?" The Doctor asked, brows furrowing. "Inside what?"

Simmons approached them. "Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Metaltron?" He'd never heard such a ridiculous name.

Henry Van Statten smirked. "Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name." The mans eyes wandered to the door with a hungry look that made the Doctor want to do something violent for the first time since the war.

"So there's one of your live specimen in there." The Doctor said, tilting his head to the thick metal door. When the collector nodded he asked, "Then where are the others?"

"There's only one other alien, besides the Metaltron. It looks much more human and has incredible strength. The sedatives we used on it to get it here were enough to kill a full-grown bull elephant in seconds, but it was up and kicking in a few hours again. After it nearly destroyed the walls we ended up using a force field to keep it in." Van Statten answered. "But that one does plenty of talking, mostly calling us idiots and insulting our ancestors with lots of cursing thrown in."

Simmons walked back up to them and handed the doctor some gauntlets. "Here, you'd better put these on. The last guy that touched it burst into flames." he said seriously.

The Doctor gave him a look. "I won't touch it then."

Henry rolled his eyes then gestured at the door. "Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me."

The Doctor moved to the door and slipped into the dark room beyond, thinking about how some humans were just so frustrating.

Van Statten looked at the man guarding the door and ordered, "Don't open that door until we get a result." Then he and Goddard went over to the desk covered in monitors.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

The room was dark with barely enough light to see your own hand in front of your face. The Doctor took this in as he advanced inside and the door clanged shut behind him, the sound of large locks sliding into place reverberating through the room. Looking back at the door, the Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to the far side of the room were it was darkest, obviously were the "Metaltron" was being kept. "Look, I'm sorry about this." He said, moving closer, putting on an air of comfort for whatever poor creature was suffering the curiosity of the collector. "Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."

Two white lights blinked to life above a blue glow in time with the croaky, choppy words. "Doc-Tor?"

The Doctor froze, every fragment of his being thrown back to a time when that voice had been the fear of the universe. "Impossible." he whispered, eyes wide and face slack with shock.

"**The** Doctor?" The voice demanded in anger.

The lights flicked on, putting a spotlight on what appeared to be a large pepper pot with a scope, a plunger, and a blender whisk welded to its body, and thick chains pinned it in place to the floor

"**Exterminate! Exterminate!**" the creature screamed, rattling in its chains and waving the whisk like device at the Timelord.

Said Timelord rushed to the door and began pounding his fists on it in terror. "Let me out!" he yelled.

**"EXTERMINATE!"**

Outside the cage Goddard turned to her boss in alarm. "Sir, it's going to kill him!" But the man merely grinned in excitement as he stared at the screen. "It's talking!" he said gleefully.

**"You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" **The Dalek twitched it's whisk-gun, but nothing happened.

"It's not working." The Doctor said in relived disbelief. He laughed giddily as the Dalek looked at its impotent weapon.

"Fantastic! Oh fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?" he said, advancing on the alien.

"Keep back!" It cried, moving back nervously in its bonds.

The Doctor moved until he stood inches away, staring into its eyepiece. "What for?" He taunted. "What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing!"

From outside the cage, Statten and his assistants watched with rapt attention as The Doctor paced around the Dalek. _"What the hell are you here for?" _The Doctor demanded.

_"I am waiting for orders."_

Inside the cage the Doctor stopped his pacing and turned to the Dalek. "What does that mean?"

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders." It intoned.

"Well you're never going to get any. Not ever." The Doctor snarled.

"I demand orders!" The Dalek screamed, rattling the chains again.

"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second." The Timelord waved his hands out to express how far the destruction had spread.

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen! I made it happen!" The Doctor yelled at it.

"You...destroyed us?" It asked.

The Doctor gulped, a haunted look passing his eyes. No matter how much he yelled at this Dalek, it had killed him inside to destroy his people and the others in the Time War. "I had no choice." He whispered.

"And what of the Time Lords?"

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward survived." It was almost as if the Dalek was sneering at him.

"Oh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left." The Doctor sneered right back.

The Daleks eyepiece lowered. "I am alone in the universe."

"Yep." The Doctor gave a grim smile.

"So are you. We are the same."

"We're not the same!" The Doctor yelled at it. "I'm not..." He paused, realization dawning across his face. "No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point." He looked at the Dalek with a slightly wild expression. "'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve." He moved over to the control panel and snarled, "Exterminate."

He pulled a lever on the console and electricity sparked before spreading across the Daleks frame. The blue light crackled and the Dalek screamed in pain, a long, mechanical wail that echoed in the Doctors ears. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but the hatred had seized his mind. He just couldn't cope with the thought of one of those monsters, the reason he had to kill his own people, _his family_, living while they were dead.

"Have pity!" It shrieked.

"Why should I?" The Doctor yelled, his eyes panicked and wild. "You never did!"

"Get him out!" Van Statten demanded, pointing to the door quickly.

"Help me!" The Dalek cried.

The Doctor saw the guards come in and rushed to ramp up the voltage again. He needed to end this, stop the Dalek before it killed everyone here. The guards reached him first, though. They grabbed him and dragged him toward the door roughly. Van Statten marched up to the Dalek and grinned in wonder. "I saved your life. Now talk to me. **Talk to me**!" He yelled at it.

Simmons turned off the electricity and came up behind his boss. "You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor yelled at him furiously before the guards succeeded in removing him from the cage.

Van Statten ignored the Timelord and proceeded with his one-sided conversation. "The last in the universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek. I am Henry Van Statten, now recognize me!" The Dalek said nothing.

Irritated, Henry turned to Simmons. "Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes."

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

"Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." The British man, who Rose now knew was named Adam, said. He grabbed something from one of the many cluttered work tables that filled the room, each covered in strange lumps of metal or other unrecognizable materials, odds and ends, and strangely shaped pieces of alien tech. "What do you think that is?" Adam asked, handing Rose an in thick piece of metal.

"Er, a lump of metal?" The blonde asked, looking as though she didn't know how to answer that.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

'_If only he knew._' Rose thought with a small smile. "That's amazing." she said, deciding to humor the young man.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life."

Rose pressed her lips together to avoid laughing, but the corners of her mouth lifted anyway. The clueless nature this boy displayed was very endearing to her. "I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalog it?" It sounded boring compared to running with the Doctor.

"Best job in the world." He replied with a grin.

_'I can think of better.'_ Rose thought. She would have to ask the Doctor if they could bring Adam along with them when this whole business with the aliens was over so he could really see the best job in the world. "Imagine if you could get out there. Travel among the stars and see it for real." she said with a teasing smile.

Adam grinned wistfully. "Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes."

Oh, she would definitely be asking for him to come along, if only to prove him wrong. "Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"

"I think they're nutters." he said bluntly.

Rose gave her famous tongue-in-teeth smile. "Yeah, me too. So, how'd you end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." He said somewhat smugly.

"Oh, right. You're a genius."

Adam shrugged. "Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three."

Rose frowned, remembering the Slitheen trying to turn the Earth into a decimated rock fuel source by starting a world war. "What, and that's funny, is it?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Well," he said somewhat sheepishly, "you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!" he grinned at the memory.

Rose laughed. "You sound like the Doctor."

"Are you and him...?" Adam trailed off.

"No, we're just friends." She wished they could be more, but there was the age difference, not to mention he was an alien from a currently unexplored part of space.

"Good." Adam said with a grin.

"Why is it good?"

"It just is."

Rose took a look around the workshop, occasionally touching something in curiosity. "So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got living creatures down there.

"Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system. I've gotten to see both of them, but the humanoid one isn't as interesting. Mainly just glares and insults everyone and their intelligence."

Rose grinned. "Let's have a look at the non-humanoid, then."

Adam pulled up the comm. system and started typing things in.

"It doesn't do much, but it's interesting to look at. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot."

When the video feed came up they heard a metallic screaming and Rose watched in horror as Simmons took a large drill to its metal casing.

"It's being tortured!" Rose cried. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know." Adam replied, looking at a loss of what to do.

"Take me down there now." Rose demanded, before marching to the door, completely determined to put a stop to this.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

Inside the lift the Doctor stood next to Van Statten and his guards with his arms folded, as though he hadn't just tried to kill another living creature. "The metal's just battle armor. The real Dalek creature's inside." He calmly explained to the collector.

"What does it look like?" blue eyes watching the Timelord closely.

The Doctor's lips tightened. "A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate."

"Genetically engineered. By whom?"

"By a genius, Van Statten." _'A mad genius,'_ the Doctor thought to himself, _'but a genius nonetheless.'_ "By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him."

Of 'course he was being sarcastic. Davros would have had Van Statten murdered in an instant.

Goddard looked at him. "It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?"

Ah humans. So naive and uneducated in the universe. Sometimes the Doctor envied their lack of knowledge and their short lives. They didn't have to live with so much pain and suffering. "Because I'm here." He informed them. "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite." Goddard said. "It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane."

The Doctor looked slightly disturbed. "It must have fallen through time." He realized. "The only survivor."

Goddard glanced at the Timelord again. "You talked about a war?"

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race."

"But you survived, too." Van Statten said, studiously watching the numbers at the top of the elevator. The Doctor glanced at him. "Not by choice."

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you." Van Statten turned his head fully to look at the man next to him. "The only one of your kind in existence." Van Statten stated.

The Doctor's jaw tightened and his eyes widened slightly, knowing exactly what Van Statten was suggesting. Even Goddard looked slightly alarmed. It wasn't long before the Doctor found himself chained securely in front of a machine, lights shining above him, spread eagle and shirtless, Van Statten staring at him with gleeful and malicious curiosity. "Now, smile!" he called teasingly.

A red laser beam shot from the device and spread a horizontal light across the Doctor's chest. He grunted in pain, gritting his teeth.

"Two hearts! Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this." Van Statten grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"So that's your secret." The Doctor gasped out. "You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The disgust was plain in his voice.

"You sound like the other alien. Besides, this technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly." Van Statten said, walking from behind the machine. "Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found?" He walked up to the Timelord, who turned his head to stare at him. "The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?"

The Doctor glared. One of his least favorite traits in humanity was their greed. "Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?" Van Statten had started back toward his machine, but was now frowning as the Doctor continued. "A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you." And that was most definitely saying something.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." Van Statten said, glaring as he moved back behind the scanner.

"Listen to me!" The Doctor yelled, feeling desperate now. "That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!"

"Nothing can escape the Cage." Van Statten said, as though it was a fact. Once again the Doctor was reminded of the Titanic, just before Van Statten blasted him with the laser again.

"But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" The Doctor ground out through his teeth.

Van Statten ran the laser scan again, just to hear the Doctor scream.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

"Hold it right there." A security guard demanded, glaring at Rose and Adam as they approached. Adam held up a card and showed it to all the guards saying, "Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten."

The guard nodded and let them pass through the door.

Once inside the cage, Adam warned Rose, "Don't get too close." before the door slammed behind them.

The blonde seemed to ignore this as she walked up to the Dalek, concern and pity radiating from her. "Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" she was now right in front of the alien, looking into its eye stalk.

"Yes." The Dalek croaked.

Rose frowned. "What?"

"I am in pain." the Dalek said. "They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" It's eye stalk raised to meet her gaze.

"No." She said, giving the slightest shake of her head.

"I am dying." The creature groaned.

Rose sucked in a breath and her eyes widened. "No, we can help." She said. If she could just find the Doctor they could save it.

"I welcome death." The Dalek said defiantly. "But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

Rose bit her lip. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone." The eye stalk lowered, the Daleks speech slowing and becoming more choppy.

Rose stretched out her hand tentatively, wanting to give some comfort. Adam realized what she was doing and his head lifted as he shouted, "Rose, no!"

Rose's hand brushed the Daleks head. With a gasp she jerked back and a golden hand print appeared, before vanishing into the outer shell. The Dalek suddenly became more animated, and shook in its bonds. "Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" Rose backed up, just as the Dalek broke free with one final tug on its chains. Sparks flew in the air as the Dalek looked at them triumphantly. (as triumphant as a giant pepper pot **could** look)

The door opened from behind them and Simmons came in, looking angry. "What the hell have you done?" he growled, glaring at Rose.

He approached the Dalek with the large drill he was carrying. The Dalek turned to him and raised the plunger-like appendage at his face. Simmons smirked. "What you going to do? Sucker me to death?"

Suddenly the plunger spread forward and surrounded his nose and mouth like some sort of mask. He gave a muffled scream and tried to pull the device off. Crunching sounds came from his face as the vacuum became stronger. Rose and Adam rushed from the cage and Rose cried, "I's killing him! Do something!" as she ran up to the guard that had tried stopping them earlier.

The guard grabbed the microphone for the Comm. system and said, "Condition red! Condition red!"

In the Doctor's own cage they heard the announcement loud and clear. _"I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

Van Statten looked up with wide eyes, head moving side to side at the ceiling in surprise before moving forward. The Doctor lifted his hanging head from his sweaty chest slowly and painfully.

"Release me if you want to live." He said through his sore throat, ice blue eyes penetrating Van Statten's own.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

In another part of the facility, in a dark room with only the green glow of a force field to light the single occupant, the message over the comm. made the inhabitant smile. "Well. Sounds like they've gotten in over their heads. What perfect timing."

Slender, pale hands reached forward and pressed against the shield that kept them caged. A black sand-like material seeped from the fabric of the black finger-less gloves that covered them. The sand spread over the cage, seeming to melt it like acid. With one final flicker, the shield went out and the black sand returned to the gloves. The figure stood and approached the thick titanium door. "Time to make my own escape."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Thought I'd leave all the action for the next one. Hopefully this story will be nice and long. I'm planning for it to be all of season one, and if each episode is turned into two chapters you'll get about sixteen chapters for this story, not including my own little adventure filler chapters. If I have any in this book. *frowns* Anyway, I hope you like it. Not much for this chapter, but you'll be meeting my character soon enough, and I think you'll like them. And if you didn't guess, it's the second alien.**

**And once again, I'm sorry about the delay.**

**So, read, review, and add to alerts and favorites.**

**Artistically**** Yours,**

**Destiny Obake**


	2. Priorities of Man

**And I've got a bit of time again. Woohoo. (-.-) Anyway, it's been a long few weeks. I only got a few reviews, and I'd love some more, but really I'm just wanting you to read. You telling me I'm good at writing and that you love my story would only give me joy and faith in myself, no biggie. *hint hint***

**Anyway, I'm now eighteen and legally an adult.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, because I would never torture my poor Doctor the way Moffat does.**

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Priorities of Man  
**

The Doctor ran down the hall, fully clothed, with Van Statten and his guards following closely. The group rushed into Van Statten's main office and turned their attention to the TV screens that showed the Cage. "You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor said, leaning into the mic, face stormy.

Rose turned to the camera on the wall monitor and gave it a pleading look. "Doctor, it's all my fault." she said guiltily.

A guard in the room stated, "I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

Humans. "A Dalek's a genius." The Doctor said into the mic. "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

Everyone gave him an incredulous look, whether in the room with him or looking at the camera from the outside of the cage, but the Doctor knew you should never underestimate a Dalek. And just as he had said, the screen showed the Dalek finish with Simmons and approach the door. After a glance at the heavy steel, it turned to the number pad lock to the right of the door and pressed its plunger appendage to it. The rubber of the device moved as though it were punching the numbers in and after a few seconds of this, the door swung wide, putting it in full view of the soldiers waiting outside, guns ready. The Guard that had tried to stop Adam and Rose from entering before, who was known a Bywater, shouted,"**Open Fire!**"

Van Statten leaned past the Doctor as gunshots went off on the screen, shells flying. "Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!"

The Doctor glared at him before taking the mic back. "Rose, get out of there!"

Bywater turned to a female guard and called, "DeMaggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" The woman nodded before turning to the two Brits. "You, with me."

She turned to the door and jogged out, Rose and Adam following closely.

Still outside the cage, the Dalek ignored the bullets hitting its shield and turned to the wall monitor. Those in the office watched as it came toward their camera and raised it's plunger, before smashing it through the screen, breaking the connection and causing electricity to spark all over and absorb into its battered armor. The dented plating started to mend, the chips, scratches and burns fading as its color turned from rusty-brown to a shining bronze-gold. Bywater backed up and called into his earpiece, "Abandoning the Cage, sir." as he retreated from the room and the sparking, screaming alien.

Goddard looked at her holographic computer screen in horror as she pulled up stats and diagrams. "We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my gosh. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah."

The Doctor glared at the screen over her shoulder. "It's downloading."

Van Statten looked at him with a frown. "Downloading what?"

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." Goddard reported.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet." The two humans tuned to look at him. "It knows everything." The Timelord said.

The Dalek slowly backed out of the smoking wreckage and said, "The Daleks survive in meeee!"

The alien shot a beam from its gun and destroyed what was left of the wall monitor, then the gun was turned on a shelf of flammable containers, then the light overhead.

Goddard shook her head. "The cameras in the vault have gone down."

"We've only got emergency power." The Doctor said, turning to Van Statten. "It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" The man looked up at him in shock from his position of leaning on the table.

The men turned to Goddard as she spoke into her headset. "All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately."

In the corridor De Maggio shouted at the oncoming guards, "Civilians! Let them through!"

The group split to let them past before kneeling in formation to steady their aim toward the Cage.

The soldiers watched anxiously for any movement. Bywatter came running around the corner and called, "Cover the north wall! Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter! Blue division-AAARRGH!" The Dalek had come up behind him and fired its ray. When the light hit him, his skin seemed to become transparent, showing his skeleton before he fell to the ground dead.

The guards opened fire, but before the bullets even reached the alien the were incinerated by its force-field. Another extermination ray hit one of the guards as more came from behind the Dalek and started their own fire. The metal creature turned its head around to look at them before the middle of its body followed and shot one of them down. It continued to turn back and forth, killing a soldier each time it did.

In the office, Van Statten turned to Goddard with a glare. "Tell them to stop shooting at it."

Goddard looked incredulous as she insisted, "But it's killing them!" she glared right back.

"They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

The gunfire slowly stopped and Van Statten looked at the ceiling with slight fear in his eyes. When they looked at the screen they saw the reason no one was shooting. Every soldier was dead, sprawled out in the hallway with the Dalek standing in the middle of them. It turned and slowly glided down the corridor.

Goddard swallowed before pulling up a schematic of the base. She pointed out different details as she spoke. "That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." she finished, showing the blue light that was making its way through the levels.

"This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked her, ignoring Van Statten.

She nodded. "Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them." She said, looking at the blue light.

Van Statten leaned forward and said desperately, "We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there."

The Doctor straitened up and looked down at him. "Leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" The collector straitened as well and gave the alien a look not unlike a spoiled child that wasn't getting its way.

The Doctor leaned back down and pointed to a spot on the schematics. "It's got to go through this area. What's that?"

"Weapons testing." Goddard replied.

The Doctor nodded. "Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it."

Suddenly an alert popped onto the screen. "Oh no." Goddard whispered.

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking between her and the screen.

"It's the other alien. The one we call Raven. It's out as well."

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

Rose, Adam and De Maggio were rushing down a corridor when a pounding, cracking sound emitted from the wall ahead of them. Rose skidded to a halt, throwing out her arms to stop her fellow humans just as the left wall exploded out in a rain of rubble and dust. The three of them covered their faces to protect themselves from the choking particles. When everything finally cleared they turned to the hole in the wall. It wasn't long before someone walked out, easily balancing on the ruble. Rose was completely shocked to see a teenage girl was responsible for the destruction.

She barely looked fifteen, wearing black skinny jeans with lots of decorative zippers that were tucked into loosely tied black jungle boots, a long-sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows and a red short-sleeved tee-shirt over it. On her hands were black, fingerless gloves with a red stripe across the backs of her hands and her hair was just as black as her outfit, with the bangs on the left side of her face a blood-red. Brown eyes turned their attention to the shocked humans and the girl looked them up and down before examining the damage done to the corridor. "Sorry about that. I didn't expect anyone on the other side." She said, looking back at them.

Adam gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's the other alien."

The girl glared at him before hopping off the ruble and brushing off the dust that had gathered on her pants. "For the millionth time. I was born on Earth, my parents were human, therefore, I AM HUMAN."

Adam shut his mouth. Rose glanced at the two behind her then strode up to the girl and held out her hand. "I'm Rose." she said.

The girl was short enough that she had to look up at the blonde. Two pairs of brown eyes searched each other, one for trust, one for deceit. Finally the teen took the offered hand. "I'm Rachel."

The sound of a metallic voice echoed down the hall and caused them all to freeze. "**Ex-ter-minate**!"

Rachel looked at them in shock. "The condition red was a DALEK?!"

Rose nodded fervently and grabbed the teens forearm, pulling her along as they continued their escape and not noticing her flinch at the skin contact. The group of four continued their mad dash until they stopped to catch their breath at a staircase. Rose stopped herself by grabbing the railings and huffed out, "Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" she said turning and grabbing Adam's arm in excitement.

Rachel shook her head, and was about to comment when De Maggio ran up behind them. "It's coming! Get out!"

The ran up the steps and looked back as the Dalek, which in turn stopped to look at the stairs at its base. Adam smirked and Rachel tried to push them up the stairs. "We need to keep going!" She hissed.

"Why?" Adam asked. "Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." The Dalek slowly looked up at them as the young man talked.

"You idiot." Rachel hissed. "They don't just roll, they-" But De Maggio cut her off and loudly began talking to the creature, keeping her gun trained on it.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong,"

"More like pure idiocy." Rachel grumbled. "We need to leave before it comes after us!"

Once again she was ignored and the soldier woman continued. "but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

Finally Rachel grabbed her arm and turned her around. The fire in the teens eyes seemed to surprise the others. "Listen to me. Daleks don't negotiate, they were programmed to kill anything that's different, including flying species, which means they can float!"

Just as she finished saying this, the Dalek said, "Elevate."

It slowly raised into the air and started gliding up the steps. "Oh my gosh." Rose whispered.

"Did you really expect the universe's most dangerous killer to be stopped by steps. If it were that easy they _wouldn't have been the scourge of the universe._" Rachel grumbled.

Adam's face fell and he leaned back in horror. De Maggio turned to them and said frantically, "Adam, get them out of here."

Rose leaned over the banister and grabbed the woman's shoulder. "Come with us!"

"You can't stop it." Rachel said, giving the woman a hard look.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." She shoved them up the stairs and Adam grabbed Rose, turned and ran, but Rachel said, "Aim for the eyepiece." Before following.

As they ran down the hall and the sounds of gunfire turned into a scream over the sound of a ray gun, they knew she hadn't succeeded in hitting her target.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something." Van Statten sneered at the Timelord.

The Doctor didn't even look up from the computer screen. "What's the nearest town?"

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead." The Doctor said, looking up at the other man. "If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs."

Van Statten shook his head in frustration. "**But why would it do that?!**" He shouted.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!" he said.

"Now tell me about this other alien. IS. IT. A. THREAT?"

The collector huffed. "I don't know! It's strong, looks like a human girl, and it's smart. We've been calling her Raven because she acts like a bird sometimes, even screams like one when she's angry. We haven't been able to get any information from her."

The Doctor glared at him and said, "For the sake of everyone on this base, you'd better hope she doesn't hold a grudge."

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

In the loading bay, soldiers were rushing around, taking positions behind various corners, packing cases, boxes, up on a metal catwalk and around the exit. The Doctor leaned over the mic and said, "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible."

The soldiers listened as his voice came over their earpieces. "If you concentrate your fire, you might get through." The men shifted uncomfortably and watched the opening nervously, a few clicking their guns to make sure they were ready. "Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot."

The commander rolled his eyes from his position on the catwalk. "Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!"

There was more shifting and anxious waiting, until Rose, Adam and Rachel ran around the corner, stopping when they saw all the weapons pointed at them. "Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!" The commander yelled.

They quickly did as they were told, passing a guard by the door. They stopped and turned to see the Dalek look right at the three running teens, or more specifically, Rose. Rachel grabbed their arms and pulled them away, leaving the Daleks sight.

"It was looking at me." Rose said, pulling away.

Rachel huffed in frustration. "Do we have to stop to discuss this?" She asked in irritation.

Adam grabbed Rose's hand and said, "Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!"

"I know, but it was looking right at me."

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around."

"I don't know." Rose exclaimed in frustration. "It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me!" she said.

Rachel looked at her. "The outside is just armor, so yes. Something is looking at you from inside."

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

The metal creature slowly moved to the center of the loading bay. The commander called, "On my mark." The Dalek looked up at him. "Open fire!"

Shots rang through the room, their hk g36's flashing and bullet shells clattering on the floor.

In the office, the monitor flickered to life, causing Goddard to straiten up. "We've got vision." She said.

The Doctor stood up from his position of leaning on the table. He looked apprehensively at the live feed as bullets continued to rain on his greatest enemy. "It wants us to see."

The metal rain of ammo continued, but had absolutely no affect on their metal foe. Instead, the Dalek raised itself into the air, just as slowly as all its other movements. When it had reached mid-height of the room, it turned its own weapon on the fire alarm, causing water to pour down and soak the floor and its human occupants. When the area was flooded, the Dalek looked at the floor and fired. Electricity arched over the ground, frying everyone that stood there. Screams reverberated in the enclosed space like a haunting choir as each man and woman fell to the concrete. Up on the catwalk the commander shouted, "Fall back! Fall back!"

A shot to the metal platform electrocuted the last of the men, their bodies slumping against the banister. In the following silence the Dalek continued to hover in the air, water running down it's shell as the dead lay around it.

* * *

~.*§**Found**§*.~

* * *

The Doctor swallowed and looked away from the screen, eyes haunted. Van Statten took a deep breath before saying in a dazed voice, "Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

Goddard gave him a disapproving glare and bit out, "Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out."

"You said we could seal the vault." The Doctor said, looking over at him.

The collector moved to look at the computer screen, finally taking his eyes from the black screen. "It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war." He sat in the chair and began typing. "Steel bulkheads close off the area."

Goddard looked at the Doctor, shaking her head. "There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive."

The Doctor glanced over at the woman. "We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors."

She still shook her head and continued, "We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius."

Van Statten pursed his lips. "Good thing you've got me, then."

The Timelord's eyebrows went up to his hairline as he looked at the human. "You want to help?"

The man looked at him over his shoulder. "I don't want to die, Doctor. Simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me."

The security screen flickered back on, catching Goddard's attention. "Sir."

Both men whipped their heads around to the video feed. The Dalek was back on the ground, the water still drenching the loading bay. "I shall speak only to the Doctor." it demanded.

The Doctor slowly stood, never taking his eyes from the screen. "You're going to get rusty." He said when he was at full height.

The metal alien ignored the comment and said, "I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me."

"What's your next trick?"

"I have been searching for the Daleks."

A smirk crossed the humanoids face and he walked around the desk. "Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."

"And?"

"Nothing." It paused. "Where shall I get my orders now?"

"You're just a soldier without commands." the Doctor said.

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer."

"What for?" The Doctor yelled. "What's the point?"

The Dalek said nothing, not moving an inch. "Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do?"

"All right, then." A slightly nervous expression crossed the man's face. "If you want orders, follow this one." The Dalek continued to sit there. "Kill yourself."

"The Daleks must survive!" The Dalek cried.

"The Daleks have failed!" he shouted, closing the distance between him and the screen. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" He yelled, his breath heavy.

For a moment, no one moved, the only sound was the water hitting the cement floor of the loading bay. After a pregnant pause the Dalek said, "You would make a good Dalek."

And the screen went blank.

The Doctor stared wide-eyed at the black TV. His lips quivered in terror before he licked them and said, "Seal the Vaults."

The humans glanced at each other before Van Statten got to work.

In the meantime, the Dalek lifted into the air and continued through the room and out the door.

"I can leach power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads." Van Statten said as he and the Doctor sat at the hologram computer, typing away on both sides. "It's been years since I had to work this fast." He said, a giddy smile lighting his face.

The Doctor glanced up at him in annoyance. "Are you enjoying this?"

Goddard leaned next to the Timelord and said, "Doctor, she's still down there."

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

In the stairwell Rose's phone chirped a merry sound that echoed in the enclosed space. Rachel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the blonde answered and they all kept climbing. "This isn't the best time."

The Doctor's voice questioned, "Where are you?"

Rose glanced at the wall, falling slightly behind Adam. "Level forty-nine."

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six."

"Can't you stop them closing?"

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for Heaven's sake, run."

The blonde looked up at the stairs they had left, panting slightly. Rachel gave her an encouraging smile, keeping stride with the older teen easily. Rose realized that Rachel could have passed both her and Adam by now, but she had stayed. Why?

Below on level 51, the Dalek was slowly making its way up the steps.

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

Van Statten hit a key on the computer with finality. "Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads."

"The Dalek's right behind them." Goddard reported.

On Level 46 Rose gasped into the phone, "We're nearly there. Give us two seconds."

Rachel glanced at Rose with concern then looked forward where Adam was racing ahead of them. The corridor seemed so long for the little time they had.

Van Statten quickly glanced up and warned, "Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing." The computer made several noises to stress his point. "Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads."

The Doctor glanced up at him, pain clear on his face. The collector met his gaze before looking down at the Enter key. Goddard looked away, the pain the alien was radiating too much for her.

"I'm sorry." he said, and hit Enter.

Rachel heard the Klaxons start to blare and tried to help Rose to pick up the pace. Adam turned the corner ahead of them, running as fast as he could. _'What a gentleman.' _Rachel thought at the boy's retreating back. They turned the corner a few seconds later and Adam turned his head to yell, "Come on!"

The bulkhead was lowering to quickly. It was two feet from the ground when Adam rolled underneath.

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

"The vault is sealed." Van Statten said.

The Doctor leaped from his chair where he had been intently watching the little blue dot that was his Companion. His hand flew to his headset. "Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?"

On Level 46 Rose leaned her head against the steel door, fighting the tears and breathing heavily as she replied, "Sorry, I was a bit slow." she gave a weak chuckle as she looked at the somber teen beside her. "Rachel got stuck with me."

The two girls looked back down the corridor as they heard the whirring of a machine and the Dalek made its slow turn around the corner. Rose bit her lip and said, "Sealed in, Doctor." She took a sniffling breath and said as bravely as she could manage, "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault."

Rachel gently held her upper arm as the Dalek closed in, shifting her weight slightly to be closer to the older girl. "And do you know what?" Rose continued, her voice thick. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

In the office the sound of the Dalek yelling, "Exterminate!" broke both of the Doctor's hearts, and he ripped the Bluetooth device from his ear when the zap of its ray sounded. "I killed her." he whispered in horror.

Goddard looked at him in sympathy. What would he tell Jackie? How could he tell her that her only child was dead.

Van Statten looked up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor looked at him incredulously. "I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could have killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me." He said advancing on the human.

The man leaned forward defensively. "It was the prize of my collection!" He jabbed his finger into the desk as if it made his words more important.

"Your collection?" The Doctor spat in fury. "But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose?" Van Statten looked slightly scared of the raging man, leaning back slightly. "Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater."

"Exactly!" The collector cried, leaping from his chair. "I wanted to touch the stars!" he shouted, making large hand motions.

The Doctor leaned forward with a glare. "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get."

Van Statten had a lost expression as the Doctor calmed, the pain resurfacing. "And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old."

* * *

~.*§**********Found**§*.~

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Rachel standing in front of her, alive, with the Dalek looking at them both silently. Rachel furrowed her brow at the creature. It had missed. Daleks never miss, and they never show mercy. Rose stepped around the young girl, glancing at her as if to ask why she would have shielded her like that, before turning to the Dalek. "Go on then, kill us." It did nothing, merely staring. "Why're you doing this?" Rose asked in nervous frustration.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

Rachel regarded it quietly as Rose angrily proclaimed, "They're all dead because of you."

"They are dead because of _us_." The alien said.

Rose stared wide-eyed at it for a moment while Rachel looked between the two. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "_Ohh._" She breathed.

Rose didn't hear her as she continued to talk to the Dalek. "And now what? What're you waiting for?"

"I... feel your fear."

Rachel's head whipped around to the alien in shock, but Rose didn't notice in her nervousness. "What do you expect?"

"Rose." Rachel said. "Dalek's don't know fear. The only emotion they have is anger." she whispered.

The Dalek shook a little and repeated, "Daleks do not fear. _Must not fear_."

It shot at the wall beside them, first to the right, then to the left, making them cringe. The Dalek looked straight at Rose, its voice panicked as it said, "You gave me life. What else have you given me?"

A grim smile crossed Rachel's face. "A Biomass Extrapolation. You have more of Rose in you than you wanted, and Rose cares about people. She cares a lot."

The Dalek shook from side to side in a panic as it shouted, "I am contaminated!"

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

The Doctor turned around as the door slid open and Adam walked in, head down and holding his hands together. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind." The Timelord growled.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam defended as the alien got in his face.

"Open the bulkhead..." The Daleks voice came over the video comm., causing everyone to turn their eyes to the screen. "or Rose Tyler and Rachel die."

And lo and behold, there on the screen, the metal alien stood with the two teens on either side of it, Rose looking slightly scared as she stood in front of the Dalek's ray and the black and red-haired girl standing with her arms folded in front of the plunger like appendage.

"That's her. That's Raven." Van Statten said, pointing at the young, black clad teen that stood with Rose.

The Doctor ignored him and let out a gasp, nearly laughing in joy. "You're alive!"

"Can't get rid of me." Rose let out breathlessly.

The man's face fell slightly in agony. "I thought you were dead."

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek demanded.

"Don't do it!"

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek asked in irritation.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at this. The alien beside her obviously didn't realize it was showing that it knew what Rose felt about the Doctor.

The Doctor swallowed and looked over at Van Statten and Goddard. "I killed her once. I can't do it again."

He hit Enter and the bulkhead opened, allowing the Dalek to slowly herd the two humans through.

Van Statten rounded on the Doctor. "What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?"

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam said excitedly.

Goddard snapped her head up at him. "All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault."

"Only the cataloged ones." The boy replied.

Van Statten slowly looked over at him with a look that said he would be fired under normal circumstances.

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

The Doctor rummaged through a large wire basket of warped and weird devices, throwing one after the other over his shoulder. "Broken. Broken. Hairdryer."

Adam rubbed his face before explaining, "Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that." The Timelord said critically.

"I could do." The young man said, offended.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" Adam frowned. "Oh, yes." The humanoid said, pulling a large black gun from the basket. It buzzed with electricity as he cocked it. "Lock and load."

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

The elevator was counting down the floors in bright blue numbers as Rose eyed the Daleks gun before trying to reason with the it. "I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me."

"But why not?" It asked, twisting its head around so the girls had to duck when it looked their way. "Why are you alive?" It turned away again. "My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

Rachel glanced at the wall and saw the level hit 3...2...1.

The elevator pinged and the door to the office pinged open. Van Statten's mouth dropped open in terror. "Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." Rose said, looking from behind the Dalek as it rolled forward. "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

The man's mouth moved like a fish out of water as he stuttered, "I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you." Goddard glanced away as the alien backed her boss up to a wall. "I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" he cried shrilly in panic.

The Dalek paused. "Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The collector cringed into the wall.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Rose cried, running up to the Dalek. It turned its head around to look her in the eye. "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek turned its head back to Van Statten, who shrunk further back into the wall. After a tense moment it turned back to the blonde.

"I want... freedom."

Rachel grinned. "I think we can handle that." she said.

Rose smiled at her and the Dalek moved to the door. "But if you want, I can punch him in the face and make us both feel better without killing him." The teen said as she followed, a smirk in place.

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed up the stairs as the Doctor rushed up towards the First Level, casting frantic glances upwards as he ran.

* * *

The Dalek rolled down the hallway of Level One with Rose and Rachel following curiously. When it reached the halfway point in the corridor, it looked up and fired on the ceiling, showering dust and chunks of cement down with the sunlight that filtered down on them from the outside. Rachel smiled as the light hit them and closed her eyes. Rose looked over at them. "You're out. You made it." She gazed up at the golden stream. "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"Neither did I." Rachel whispered.

"How does it feel?"

The humans looked at it in confusion and watched in fascination as its middle split apart and moved down, revealing the creature inside. It was horribly mutated. It looked like a gooey, fleshy octopus with one, droopy eye. Rose and Rachel moved in front of it for a better look and watched it extend a tendril into the sunlight. "Get out of the way."

The girls were startled by the voice and turned around to see the Doctor shifting uneasily from foot to foot, holding a large gun. "Rose, get out of the way now!"

Rose weakly said, "No, 'cause I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." Rose said quietly.

Rachel could tell that hit the Doctor in a sore spot. He gritted his teeth. "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

Rose shook her head and stepped to the side. "Look at it."

The Doctor looked at the waving tentacles of the Dalek in confusion. "What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." Rose said pleadingly.

The Timelord shook his head. "But it can't."

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing." Rose interrupted him. "What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

Rachel deemed this as a good time to intervene. "It absorbed a lot of Rose's emotions, Doctor. It's not exactly Dalek-like anymore." She said softly.

The Doctor let his arm drop, the gun swinging loosely from his grip. "I couldn't..." He looked at Rose, his voice breaking. "I wasn't..." His eyes flicked over to the Dalek. "Oh, Rose. They're all dead." He stuttered out, his face crumpling.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said shakily.

"I am the last... of the Daleks."

A small, sad smile twitched at the Timelords lips. "You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you." Rose turned her head to him. "You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked.

"Not for a Dalek." Rachel said, looking back at the creature.

"I can... feel so many ideas... so much darkness. Rose... give me orders. Order me to die." It closed its eye and The Doctor and Rachel looked at it in shock.

"I can't do that." Rose said, shaking her head.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" Rose breathed shakily and looked as though she were trying not to cry.

"Do it."

"Are you frightened... Rose Tyler?"

Rachel glanced at the blonde.

"Yeah." Rose said quietly.

The Dalek looked at her. "So am I. Exterminate."

The last of the Dalek race shut its eye for the last time before closing its armor as Rose and Rachel backed away to stand by the numb Doctor. It floated into the air and the orbs on it's lower body spread out around it to form an electric blue force field before the Dalek glowed gold and exploded, disintegrating instantly.

* * *

~.*§**********Found**§*.~

* * *

Diana Goddard walked stern-faced up to Henry Van Statten who had four guards around him and handcuffs on his wrists. She nodded at the guards and they grabbed his shoulders and marched him backwards down the hall with Goddard following. "What the hell are you doing?"

Goddard just stared forward as she said, "Two hundred personnel dead, and all because of you, sir. Take him away, wipe his memory, and leave him by the road someplace."

"You can't do this to me. I am Henry van Statten!"

"And by tonight, Henry van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento." She said, giving him a mocking smile before turning around smugly. "Someplace beginning with S."

* * *

~.*§******Found**§*.~

* * *

The Doctor stood next to the Tardis, sadly stroking her side. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked, looking at him.

"I'm the only one left. I win." He said, rolling his eyes. "How about that?"

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose offered.

The Doctor shook his head and glanced at her. "I'd know... in here." He touched his temple. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

He then turned to the teen that had been curiously looking at a display. "Now you." He said. "Rachel, was it?"

Rachel turned to him and nodded. The Doctor eyed her up and down, lingering on her face and wondering what could make someone so young look so world-weary. "You're from the future, aren't you." He asked.

Rose gaped at this. Rachel just smiled and put her hands in her pocket. "Yeah. I was exploring an old science lab and knocked into a machine. Ended up in the Twenty First Century, and that Van Statten idiot thought I was an alien."

The Doctor nodded. "From what he said, you have amazing physical abilities, but humans evolve so much, it wouldn't surprise me."

He glanced back at the blue box that was his home. "We could drop you off. This is my spaceship." He said, patting the door and grinning at her. "And she just so happens to be able to go through time."

Rachel chuckled. "I don't have anything to go back to."

"No family?" Rose asked kindly.

Rachel shook her head, brown eyes haunted for a moment. "Not for a long time."

The Doctor slowly nodded. "Well..." he said, leaning on his ship. "You could always come with us. You're a good kid and I can't just drop you off anywhere."

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked between the two smiling time travelers. "Really? You'd take me with you?"

"Yeah!" Rose said with her famous tongue-in-teeth smile. "You did try to save my life."

The Doctor nodded, when Adam ran up. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time." Rose said.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam said.

The Doctor was looking slightly annoyed and Rachel agreed. "Better hurry up then... next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." The Timelord said, glancing at his watch.

Rose gave the Doctor a hopeful look. "Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars."

The Doctor gave a smile as though he were listening to a small child talk about their day. "Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help." Rose said.

"He left you down there." He said indignantly.

"So did you." Rose said.

"Uh... just pointing out that the Doctor was saving other lives, Adam was saving his own skin." Rachel said. "Just in case my vote counts."

"It does." The Doctor said smiling at her.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam said, looking at them all as though they were crazy.

The Doctor glared. "Plus, he's a bit pretty."

Rose gave him a very straight face. "I hadn't noticed."

Rachel made a gagging noise and the Timelord's eyebrows raised. "On your own head." he said, turning to the Tardis and starting to unlock it. "Come on Rachel."

Rachel and Rose watched the Doctor while Adam began complaining. "What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in."

When the door opened, the Doctor led the way in and Adam just stood there looking befuddled. "Doctor?" He asked, moving to the door to look. "What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?"

Adam slowly walked inside the Tardis and it dematerialized.

* * *

~.*§**********Found**§*.~

* * *

Inside Rachel and Adam stared at the ship in awe. The Doctor and Rose grinned, leaning against the console. "Well?" The Doctor asked.

"She's beautiful." Rachel breathed.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Adam gaped.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said to Rose, "I like Rachel's comment better."

Rose just grinned while Rachel ran up to the console, her boots clanking on the grate. "It's another dimension, right? Packed into a box, which is probably a shield or shimmer to avoid too much attention?"

"Oh I like her." The Doctor said with a grin.

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed Adam's hand to show him around. The human was still staring open-mouthed at everything. When they left the Doctor turned back to the black-haired girl who was examining the Time Rotor. "So you like technology?"

"Oh yeah. Anytime I find some broken machine I just _know _what goes where. I always read any books I find so I can learn. I didn't go to school, my mom taught me to read and write, but books are where I got most of my knowledge."

The Doctor gave her a fond smile. "Learning's good. Remind me to show you the library sometime. Now, the outside is not a shield or a shimmer, it's a Chameleon Circuit, and it broke. Don't tell me how fix it, I like the police box."

* * *

**Aaaand... that's a wrap. You have now been introduced to my character, so things will really get rolling. Rachel is going to change a lot, and I hope you like her as much as I do. She's the baby of my character family. I would really love some reviews to tell me what you think of her.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Artistically yours,**

**Destiny Obake**


End file.
